


Without You

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Series: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Ignis Verse 2, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Angst, Noctis is the Wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: The light is back and everything is back on track. The only issue is Prompto has other thoughts on his mind, thoughts he can't leave alone. Now that the light is back that means that Y'jhimei can finally return home. And the problem Prompto has with that is... he doesn't want to see her leave.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Y'jhimei
Series: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151624
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Time now for the rarest of rare pairs probably ever. Prompto and Y'jhimei! Yeah that's right, the miqo'te girl from the FF14 crossover quest. She did say she was staying around after the adventure to investigate the world more, so who is to say she stayed around longer than she expected? 
> 
> Anyways enjoy!!

Seeing the run rise was still strange to see. After 10 years of not seeing any sunlight, it almost seemed foreign or surreal. But Prompto had to accept the truth, even if it was going to take some getting used to again.

But aside from the sun, there were much more taxing things on his mind. He currently was pacing back and forth outside of the Citadel. Construction had already begun on the structure and Noctis was so busy work, but today they were supposed to meet up.

"Hey," a voice came from behind.

Prompto swung around and smiled at his best friend. "Hey Noct. How's everything?"

"It's going good. Repairs are in order, and we are working to start cleaning up more rooms in the Citadel to be used basically like a hotel for anyone who needs a home to stay at."

"Sounds great! Let me know when I can help out more with supplies or anything else. You know I've been itching to help again."

Noctis nodded. "You know it. But I thought you could use a few days off. You worked hard after 10 years, you deserve a nice little break. Besides… I thought you wanted to spend time with Y'jhimei?"

Prompto's smile started to fade away. "Well you know… she's been busy working on that teleporter thing. Ever since the light came back she has been working on that teleporter thing… haven't really gotten the chance to talk."

It was the weirdest thing that could have happened over the 10 years, but Prompto couldn't imagine it happening any other way. When the darkness first set in within that first year, Prompto travelled all over Eos. He visited many places he had been to during the journey, including the bases that were over the land.

When he had gotten to the Perpetous keep in Duscae, the last thing he had expected was to see Y'jihimei still there. He knew that the mysterious cat girl from another world was staying around for a while, but by this point he thought she would have gone back home. It turned out when the light left the world, it affected her teleporter.

With being stuck there now, Prompto put forth the effort to help her as much as possible. He was a kind hearted person and hated to see her there all alone, even if she did have her loyal chocobo. So since Y'jihimei wanted to stay at the base as long as possible, in hopes the teleporter would work one day, Promtpo made as many visits as he could.

During the years he spent visiting with her, they really had begun to talk more and told each other stories of their worlds. Y'jhimei was so fascinated by the technology of Eos and Prompto, being the lover of technology that he was, enjoyed telling her about it.

Throughout those long 10 years, they spent many days and nights with one another, and Prompto realized around the fourth year during the World of Ruin, that he had fallen in love. Y'jhimei was unlike any girl that he had ever met before. Sure he was a girl who had cat ears and a tail, but she was kind and shared a similar level of energy that he had.

"So you're just going to let her leave?" Noctis asked after a moment. "Not even going to say goodbye?"

"I don't… I don't know," Prompto admitted. "I think I may just be afraid or something."

Noctis snorted. "You? Afraid? You're one of my bravest friends, Prompto."

"But! It's just that," Promtpo breathed in deeply. "I know she belongs in her own world. But, we spent pretty much the full 10 years together. I stayed with her a lot of the nights, and eventually we went on hunts together so she could practice her magic. Having her go… it's going to hurt just as much as when you went into the crystal. Only this time I know she wouldn't be coming back."

Noctis moved forward, pulling Prompto into a hug. "Dude, if she means that much to you, you need to tell her. Didn't you two… like weren't you together during the 10 years?"

"Yeah we were… as much as a relationship could form when the world was being overrun by daemons. But we had something I guess."

Prompto sighed as he closed his eyes. He really had enjoyed his time with Y'jhimei over the decade. She was one of the few shining lights for him in the darkened world. On the days he felt utterly defeated, thinking that Noctis was never coming back and the darkness would be forever, she was there to comfort him. In return, he also comforted her when she had similar fears about the situation. He did whatever he could to help her smile for it made him smile in the end.

"Then you need to go to her. Don't let her get away."

"But I can't just stop her from wanting to go home! That would be selfish of me to make her stay if she doesn't want to."

"Prom," Noctis whispered softly. "She deserves at least to know how you feel. It could make all the difference. And hey, maybe if that teleporter works now, maybe you guys can go back and forth between the worlds. Wouldn't that work?"

"I guess so…"

Noctis let go from the hug, but then placed a hand on Prompto's shoulder. "Come on then, let's head out there and talk to her okay? I'll come with you."

Prompto smiled, happy to know Noctis was still ready to help at moment's notice. "What about work? Don't you have more meetings?"

"Nah. Told Iggy I was taking the day off, so let's go and hit the road!"

* * *

The two drove all the way out to the former base, not wanting to waste any time. When they got there and pushed open the doors, they looked around to try and locate where Y'jhimei was. Half way through walking, Prompto came to a stop.

"I don't think I can do this, Noct. What if she tells me no? That she doesn't want to see me again and just wants to go back home?"

"I doubt she would be that cold. You've spent 10 years with her, so don't you trust her?"

"More than anything," Prompto whispered. "I really don't know what I would have done without her. You know… if she wasn't there."

"All the more the reason to tell her this."

"I guess so. She should just be up ahead at the teleporter."

Moving forward through the base they came to the open area, which had now been fixed to put the teleportation device right in the center. Y'jhimei was already there, tinkering away at the device. She was humming her favorite little tune that made Prompto smile. Though he most prefered when she would hum the chocobo theme he taught her. He enjoyed having someone to accompany him in harmony with that tune, or really any other song he enjoyed humming.

"Y'jhimei hey!" Noctis called, gaining her attention.

"Oh!" she said, turning around to face the guys, her eyes lighting up upon seeing Prompto. "Adventure King Noctis! Prompto! So glad to see you!"

"Please, you know you can call me Noct," Noctis said with the slight shake of his head.

"Of course! I'm sorry, I've been so busy trying to get the final pieces working. But! I think it might just be ready!" Y'jhimei said, clapping her hands together.

"That sounds great!" Noctis said, trying to sound as supportive as possible. "But you know, Prompto had something he wanted to tell you."

"Noct!" Prompto hissed.

"What? You said you wanted to talk," Noctis said, giving Prompto a rather smug look. "So I'll let you guys have a moment. I'll just be over here."

Before Prompto could shout at Noctis anymore, he warped away. "Coward!" Prompto shouted, but he was already too far away.

He could hear Y'jhimei laughing though, which did lighten up his spirits a little. "So…" she said as she stepped forward. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Well uh, a little I guess," Prompto said as he scratched the back of his neck. "I mean, yes. I want to talk to you. I've been wanting too, but you got so busy with the teleport I forgot."

"Oh Prompto! You know you can talk to me anytime. I wouldn't be where I am today if not for you!"

"Yeah, I know. Same for me."

Y'jhimei took a step forward. "So… what was it then?"

"Well, it's just that… I wanted to tell you…" Prompto breathed in, trying to not lose his composure. But as soon as he saw her, staring fondly into his eyes, he felt his heart melt.

Reaching out, Y'jhhimei placed her hand on Prompto's arm. "Yes?"

Prompto's voice wavered. Tears began to blur his vision. All of the fears of her leaving him finally couldn't be contained and they showed through. "Y'jhimei… P-Please…"

Her ears twitched slightly as she tilted her head. "Please what?"

Prompto shook his head, a small whine coming from his throat. "Please don't go."

"What? Don't go? What do you mean by that?"

"I don't want you to leave…" Prompto whispered as he lowered his head. "After spending 10 years with you, I can't bear to see you go."

"Prompto…" Y'jhimei moved her hand up to cup Prompto's cheek. "Why didn't you say it sooner?"

"Because I was afraid," Prompto admitted. "I am so scared to be alone again, even though I know I'm not. I got Noct, Iggy, Gladio… and everyone else. But seeing you leave… Y'jhimei you know I've known you longer now than I know Noct? And Noct is my best friend ever?"

"Yes, I remember what you told me before. Go on."

"Since I've known you for the whole ten years that Noct was gone, and we got… well close and stuff. I can't imagine you being gone. You leaving would be like… like, never mind. I probably sound pretty selfish right now don't I?"

"Oh Prompto! You don't sound selfish! Of course not! I am so sorry though! I had no idea! I'm sorry, I should have talked to you sooner!"

No," Promtpo said, swallowing his feelings, trying to bury them. "You deserve to make your own choices. If you want to go back to your home you should. Cause like, it's like Noct… he was gone for 10 years and now he is home. You've been away from your home for 10 years too, you should get to go back to that."

Y'jhimei looked from the teleporter and Prompto, a frown setting in on her face. Clearly what Prompto said was starting to upset her. It only made Promtpo feel worse, but he had to let her make the choice in the end.

"I know I've been gone from Hydaelyn for so long. On one hand, I would love to go back, to see the advances made since I was gone. But on the other…" her eyes drifted back to Prompto, her smile returning. "I've lived here and I've gotten so used to the world around me, it would be hard to go back. Besides, I'd miss you too."

Prompto let his emotions burst through again as he held Y'jhimei in his arms tightly. "Then please… please can you stay? F-For me? If you w-want of course?" He hated that his voice was cracking, but he couldn't control it anymore. This was literally his worst fear now that the darkness and Ardyn were gone. Losing Y'jhimei was just as bad as losing one of the bros, but somehow he knew it would hurt him even more.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Y'jhimei replied fondly. "You promised me you'd show me arcades anyways, remember? And all the other great technologies of your world once the light was restored."

"Yeah," Prompto sighed with relief. "I got so much I want to show you."

"Then I promise you Prompto, my loyal adventurer and dear friend, I won't be leaving," she said as she wove her fingers between Prompto's.

Prompto grinned as he moved his face closer to kiss Y'jhimei. Warm fluttered through his mind and heart, finally finding their peace. The newest, but most precious part of his heart was staying. He wasn't about to be left alone, not anytime soon, and he was going to be there for her. Together they were what kept each other strong through the decade, and they would keep on doing that for as long as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make a full story one day detailing their time together. I think it would be really fun to cover their relationship over those 10 years.


End file.
